


Easter Getaway

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: Happy Easter! This is a pretty old drabble I spruced up a bit so it's short but I wanted to get you guys something for the holiday.





	Easter Getaway

It'd been Karlie who chose their easter getaway destination. Taylor had told her to choose where she wanted to go and while she had considered a number of places, and balked at the cost when taylor talked about renting out entire resorts, her desire to see taylor in a bikini won out over hiking. Especially when Taylor let her pick out her bikinis. They were lounging on the private beach when Taylor got a phone call from her family. 

"No, this year does not count! You can't win the easter egg hunt when I'm not even there." 

Karlie laughed, remembering the videos Andrea had shown her of Taylor and Austin growing up, including the annual easter egg hunt. While Karlie and her sisters had given that tradition up years ago, good-natured sibling rivalry had kept it alive in the Swift home. She knew it was a tradition Taylor normally tried to make time for no matter how busy her life got. A piece of home and normality in the insanity in all the chaos. Knowing how much it meant to her, made it all the more special that she'd opted to spend the holiday here with her getting a tan instead.

Smiling to herself as the playful bickering continued, Karlie reached into the bag she brought with them and pulled out a neon plastic egg while Taylor wasn't looking. She'd originally planned on giving it to her at dinner in a much more romantic affair, the packaging a nod to the holiday even though the gift itself had been considered long before that.

“Close your eyes.” Taylor's skeptical look wasn't unexpected but she gave in and closed her eyes, even covering them when Karlie chided her for trying to peak. She tried not to walk too far down the shore but still find a spot that was protected from the tide while unlikely to get lost in the sand. Tucking it in some rocks seemed to be the best compromise and besides, Taylor would find it in seconds anyway.

“You can open your eyes now.” Karlie said and she sat back on the towel. She smiled as Taylor glanced around but failed to spot anything that had changed. “I was wondering how you'd feel about an easter egg hunt.”

“We're on a beach, Karlie.” Taylor laughed. “I know the resort said something about having a small one for the guests but they definitely meant it for the kids, not adults who never quite grew up.”

“I'd hate to see you break tradition though.” Karlie said, her eyes sparkling in a way Taylor knew she was up to something, “I think you should hunt for one.”

“What are you up to?” Taylor asked, not surprised when Karlie just grinned at her in response. Deciding to play along, she glanced around and snorted at the footprints in the sand. “Not much of a hunt when you leave tracks, babe.”

Karlie shrugged. It wasn't like she could do much about it.

She couldn't help but take a picture as her girlfriend walked away. As much as Taylor was often tired of cameras, she never seemed to mind if Karlie was behind one. She knew the second Taylor spotted the egg and laughed at her excitement. Soon her girlfriend was back on their beach blanket next to her. 

"What's in here?" Taylor asked, shaking the egg slightly and biting her lip as she tried to puzzle out what the rattle might be.

"Open it." 

She watched Taylor's smile change from playful to surprised as she opened the egg and pulled out a gold chain. She heard her gasp when she looked at the pendant. 

"Karlie?" 

"I thought you needed one of your own." Karlie said.

“Put it on me?” 

Karlie gently took the necklace from her once Taylor handed it over and went to lift her hair as she turned around. When she was facing Karlie again, the T pendant sat against her skin.

Karlie kissed her before saying, "Happy Easter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! This is a pretty old drabble I spruced up a bit so it's short but I wanted to get you guys something for the holiday.


End file.
